Légendes urbaines
by jereood29
Summary: "Nouvelle version en ligne" Connaissez-vous l'émission "Légendes urbaines" ? Oui ? La connaissez-vous avec les personnages de Twilight en acteurs principaux ? Non ? Alors venez voir ! Venez connaitre leurs secrets ! Et devinez lesquels sont vrais !
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà un cadeau de noël pour vous ! Bonnes fêtes à tous !**

**J29**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Légende1: Bal des masques**

_**INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Bonjour Jessica. Bonjour Mike, je suis Jereood29 et je dois vous interviewer pour l'émission spéciale de ''Légendes Urbaines'' avec les stars de Twilight.**

**Jessica: Oui nous avons été prévenus de tout le bla bla, dépêcher-vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire !**

**Mike: Excuser-la elle n'est plus très patiente depuis qu'on s'est séparés.**

**Jessica: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi sur moi ! Et vous, aller si, poser vos stupides questions que je puise rentrer chez moi !**

**Jereood29: Justement je voulais que vous me parliez de votre rupture, les fans s'y intéressent beaucoup.**

**Mike: Nous nous sommes séparés d'un accord commun après avoir vu que nous...**

**Jessica: Tu n'arrête donc jamais de dire des âneries ! Tu n'as jamais vu l'émission ou quoi ? Ils veulent des histoires incroyables et étranges. Laisse-moi parler, j'ai quitté cet imbécile après une soirée. Je le soupçonnai de sortir en secret avec Bella...**

**Mike: Bien sûr c'était faux, même si j'aurai bien aimé, mais elle sortait déjà avec Cullen.**

**Jessica: Tais-toi ! Je reprends, j'étais sûr qu'il me trompait, avec Bella ou une autre peu emporte et j'avais décidé de m'en assurer. Comme le traditionnel bal masqué de l'hiver du lycée aurai lieu dans 2 jours et que nous étions censés y aller ensemble j'y ai vu une belle opportunité.**

**Jereood29: Et...**

**Jessica: Et quoi ?**

**Jereood29: Pourriez-vous raconter ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Jessica: Si je vous raconte, vous me laisser partir ?**

**Jereood29: Bien sûr ! **

**Jessica: OK, alors écouter bien...**

_**BAL DES MASQUES-POV JESSICA**_

_C'était le jour du bal, Mike et moi devons nous retrouver au lycée mais je lui ai téléphoné pour lui dire que j'avais mal à la tête et que je ne pourrai pas venir finalement. Comme il y était déjà, il dit qu'il resterait un moment avant de rentrer cher lui, je lui dis de bien s'amuser._

_Après avoir raccroché, je me suis habillée, coiffée et maquillée puis j'y suis allée. Arrivée au bal je me suis mise à le chercher, un verre à la main, j'avais l'avantage car je connaissais son costume alors que lui n'avais jamais vu le mien. _

_Soudain un garçon brun déguisé en diable s'est approché et s'est mis à me draguer:_

_«__**Bonsoir belle enfant, vous habiter chez vos parents ?**__»_

_Hé oh mon gars j'suis au lycée ! Bien sûr que je vis chez mes parents ! _

_«__**Laisser-moi tranquille !**_

_**-Vous voulez faire un tour sur le Tyler express ?**_

_**-Pu... Tyler t'es sourd ou quoi ! F.. moi la paix !**__»_

_Je lui renversais mon verre sur la tête et partit chercher Mike. Et un peu plus tard, je le vis enfin, en train de poser ses mains sur une autre fille ! Brune en plus ! Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, alors je me suis approchée, je lui ai fait des avances, et ça à marché ! On est allés dans un placard et la température est montée d'un coup ! J'avais enfin la preuve qu'il était infidèle et, la fin de la soirée, je suis rentée chez moi._

_Le lendemain je suis allée chez lui pour lui sonner les cloches:_

_«__**Ça va mieux aujourd'hui ma chérie ?**_

_**-Oui ça va et dis moi,**__**tu aime mon masque,**__ demandai-je en le mettant devant mon visage. _

_**-Oui, il est joli,**__ il avait un drôle d'air, alors je lui demandais:_

_**-C'était bien cette petite fête ?**_

_**-Non c'était nul ! **__Hein !_

_**-Ha bon ?**_

_**-Oui, comme il y avait des potes qui jouer aux cartes au sous-sol, j'suis resté avec eux toute la soirée.**__»_

_Comment ça il est resté au sous-sol ? Avec qui étais-je alors dans le placard ? C'est pas possible, il doit me mentir ! Il continua:_

_«__**A un moment, Tyler est arrivé trempé. Il nous a dit qu'une folle à l'étage lui a versé son verre sur la tête. On a bien rigolés ! Et comme je jouer aux cartes, je lui est passé mon costume.**_

_**-Tyler portait ton costume !**_

_**-Oui et d'ailleurs il me l'as toujours pas rendu.**__»_

**_INTERVIEW  
_**

**Jereood29: Et vous lui avait dit pour Tyler ?**

**Mike: Non ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! T'A COUCHÉ AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI ! **_  
_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

**Légende2: Motel sous surveillance**

_**INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Bonjour Rosalie, bonjour Emmett. Je suis Jereood29. Comment aller vous ?**

**Rosalie: Bien merci.**

**Emmett: Moi aussi.  
**

**Rosalie: Bon parler-nous un peu de cette interview.**

**Jereood29: En faite vous devez raconter une histoire, elle peut être vraie ou fausse et ensuite les responsables vidéos se chargeront de la filmer pour la diffuser à la télévision. Vous connaissez le principe de l'émission non ?**

**Emmett: Oui on a déjà vu quelques épisodes et d'ailleurs, Nessie adore.**

**Rosalie: C'est vrai, une fois que l'épisode commence, on peut plus changer de chaine. Bon que devons nous dire ?**

**Jereood29: A vous de choisir !  
**

**Emmett: Mais on en a plein des histoires, on raconte laquelle ?**

**Jereood29: Mais je ne sais pas moi, euh…votre nuit de noce par exemple ! Je sais, c'est indiscret mais elle intéresse beaucoup les fans.**

**Emmett: Euh...je ne sais pas c'est intime.**

**Rosalie: C'est toi qui dis ça ! Je vais vous la raconter notre nuit de noce puisque vous tenez tant. Après la cérémonie, on est allés dans un motel, Emmett et moi...**

**Emmett: Quoi, mais Rose...**

**Rosalie: Chut ! On est allés dans le motel Cafardon **_(réf. "Growing up with Creepie")_ **et euh...la suite est trop intime à raconter.**

**Jereood29: Je comprends, bon alors on peut par...  
**

**Rosalie: La suite devrait satisfaire votre patron je crois, elle se passe vingt ans plus tard...**

_**MOTEL SOUS SURVEILLANCE-POV ROSALIE**_

_Pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage, vingt ans plus tard, on avait décidé de revenir passer une nuit au motel Cafardon. On s'est présentés à l'accueil et le responsable nous a tout de suite reconnus comme étant les jeunes mariés qui était déjà venus vingt ans plus tôt ! C'était bizarre mais on n'y a pas fait attention. C'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas vraiment changés entre temps.  
_

_Pendant qu'il cherchait des papiers à l'arrière-boutique, je regardais les livres quand j'ai trouvé une vhs cachée dans l'un d'eux. Sur l'étiquette c'était marqué «Les jeunes mariés xxx». Ça nous a intrigués alors j'ai caché la cassette dans mon sac avant que le responsables ne revienne. On a réglés les derniers papiers et il nous a conduis dans la chambre pour mariés ou on a déjà "dormi"._

_Une fois seul on a mis la cassette dans le lecteur, on voyait que c'était une vidéo amateur car à la première scène, on voyait un homme de profil en train de partir puis ça s'enchainait directement par un plan séquence avec deux mariés sur lit qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans toutes les directions ! A un moment, on se rendit conte que les personnes sur la vidéo, c'était nous ! Nous quand nous étions venus vingt ans plus tôt !_

_On n'y croyait pas ! Emmett voulait aller régler son conte au responsable, mais je le convainquis de partir directement, alors on prit la cassette et on est parti sans donner d'explication._

_**INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Et vous n'avez pas poursuit le motel ?**

**Rosalie: Non car comme je vous l'ai dit je ne voulais pas de complications.**

**Jereood29: Mais c'est une violation de votre vie privée !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Légende3: hypnose télévisée  
**

_**INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Bonjour Bella et Edward. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

**Bella: Ça va merci.**

**Edward: Oui moi aussi.**

**Jereood29: Euh...vous vous demandez surement en quoi consiste l'interview.**

**Edward: Non c'est bon.**

**Jereood29: Bon...euh...comment va Renesmée ?**

**Bella: Elle va bien, elle est avec sa tante Alice.**

**Jereood29: Vous la laisser rarement toute seule.**

**Bella: Oui surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé avec la télévision.**

**Jereood29: Et que s'est-il passé ?**

**Edward: Vous connaissez Georgina Orwell ? **_(réf. "Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire" tome4)_

**Jereood29: L'ex hypnotiseuse ? Oui un peu.**

**Edward: Saviez-vous qu'elle avait une émission à la télévision ?**

**Jereood29: Non.**

**Bella: Oui, son émission à été arrêtée après le premier épisode. Quelque chose avait mal tourné.**

**Jereood29: Oui mais quel rapport avec votre histoire ?**

**Edward: Laisser moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé...**

_**HYPNOSE TÉLÉVISÉE-POV EDWARD**_

_Nous étions tous dispersés dans la maison, Carlisle dans son bureau, Rosalie et Emmett dans leur chambre, Alice et Esmée occupées à ranger de nouveaux vêtements dans leurs armoires, Bella, Jasper et Jacob dans le jardin et moi je regardait la télévision avec Renesmée. Elle cherchait une chaine quand on est tombés sur l'émission ''Tous les secrets de l'hypnose avec le Dr Orwell''._

_Elle expliquait qu'elle pouvait hypnotiser les gens à distance à travers l'écran de télévision. On n'y croyait pas mais Renesmée a essayé. Elle a mis ses mains sur son front, comme le demandait Orwell, puis après quelques instants l'émission s'est terminée. J'allais partir quand j'ai remarqué que Nessie fixait toujours l'écran, les mains sur le front. _

_«__**Aller Nessie c'est bon tu peux arrêter. L'émission est finie.**__»_

_Elle ne bouger toujours pas, j'ai pensé qu'elle nous fessait une blague._

_«__**Nessie, super ta blague ! Aller tu peut arrêter !**__»_

_Elle ne bouger pas, alors je me suis approcher et j'ai tiré sur ses bras mais ses mains restèrent sur son front. Entre temps, Bella et Jacob sont arrivés:_

_«__**Renesmée ça va ?**_

_**-Ma chérie tu m'entends ? C'est maman.**_

_**-Edward que s'est t-il passé ?**__»_

_Je leur racontais ce qui s'est passé. A la fin de mon récit, Bella s'est approchée et m'as demandé: «__**Qu'a t-elle dit exactement cette Georgina Orwell ?**_

_**-Elle a dit ''A partir de maintenant vous ne devait plus me quitter des yeux, vous aller mettre vos mains sur votre front maintenant. Voilà et maintenant, vous aller rester dans cette position.''**_

_**-Elle avait un pendule ou autre chose dans la main ?**_

_**-Non, par contre elle ne quitter jamais la caméra des yeux et à la fin elle a claqué des doigts.**__»_

_Bella avait un drôle d'air, elle s'est approchée et s'est accroupie devant notre fille et lui a dit en la regardant dans les yeux:_

_«__**Renesmée, écoute moi tu va te réveiller et redevenir normale tu m'entends, maintenant.**__» lui dit-elle en claquant des doigts._

_Renesmée cligna des yeux et ses mains sont descendues de sont front, elle nous a tous regardés et a demandé: _

_«__**Pourquoi vous me regarder tous comme ça ?**__»_

_**INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Elle ne se souvenait de rien ?**

**Bella: Non.**

**Jereood29: Vous lui avait raconté je suppose ?**

**Bella: Bien sûr.**

**Edward: Va-tu enfin me dire comment tu as réussi à la dés-hypnotisée ?**

**Bella: D'accord, en faite je connaissais déjà Georgina Orwell. Elle avait écrit un livre **_**''Historia die hypnotica''**_** et elle y racontait toutes les techniques d'hypnoses depuis l'antiquité. Quand tu m'as dit ce qui s'est passé, je me suis souvenue d'une de cette technique.**

**Fin**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Désormais c'est à vous cher lecteur de jouer: entre l'hitoire de Jessica qui, en voulant prouver l'infidélité de Mike, s'est retrouvée à le tromper; celle de Rosalie et Emmet qui ont découvert qu'on avait violé l'intimité de leur nuit de noce; et celle d'Edward et Bella où leur fille s'est retrouvée hypnotisée par écrans interposés; lesquelles sont vraies et lesquelles ne sont que des légendes urbaines... **

**Bonne chance.**

**J29.****  
**


	2. Solutions

**Voici les fins d'interviews et les solutions. On se revoit en bas de la page !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Légende1: Bal des masques**

_**FIN DE L'INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Et vous lui avais dit pour Tyler ?**

**Mike: NON ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? T'A COUCHÉE AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI !**

**Jessica: Mais non voyons ! C'est pour leur émission ! **

**Mike: Comment ça «c'est pour leur émission» ?**

**Jessica: TU NE COMPRENDS DÉCIDÉMENT RIEN ! Vous euh...Jere...machin, expliquer lui. J'en peux plus de ce gamin stupide ! **

**Jereood29: Dans l'épisode, on doit raconter 3 histoires, le public doit deviner laquelle est vraie et à la fin on donne la solution. C'est le principe.**

**Jessica: Et maintenant ils ont leur première histoire fausse, je peux partir !**

**Jereood29: Oui vous le pouvez, et faites entrez les autres s'il vous plait.**

**Jessica: Faite le vous même ! J'suis pas votre chien !**

**Mike: Bien parlé Jess.**

**Jessica: Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !**

**Jereood29: Et bien s'ils sont tous comme eux ça va être cool. SUIVANT !**

_**.Note de l'auteur**__**: Dans la vraie émission (qui ne passe malheureusement plus) cette histoire est fausse.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Légende2: Motel sous surveillance**

_**FIN DE L'INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Et vous n'avez pas poursuit le motel ?**

**Rosalie: Non car comme je vous l'ai dit je ne voulais pas de complications.**

**Jereood29: Mais c'est une violation de votre vie privée !**

**Emmett: Rose c'est quoi cette histoire ! On n'est jamais allés dans un motel !**

**Jereood29: Quoi ?**

**Rosalie: Mais voyons vous croyez vraiment que j'irai dans un motel ! Vous êtes vraiment bête.**

**Jereood29: Euh...**

**Rosalie: Vous avez votre deuxième histoire fausse et maintenant, viens Emmett.**

**Emmett: Au revoir. Attend moi Rose !**

**Jereood29: Courage ma fille, encore au moins 20 ans de service et tu pourras prendre ta retraite. SUIVANT !**

_**.Note de l'auteur**__**: Dans l'émission cette histoire est aussi fausse. J'ai voulu garder l'authenticité des histoires.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Légende3: Cout d'hypnose**

_**FIN DE L'INTERVIEW**_

**Jereood29: Elle ne se souvenait de rien ?**

**Bella: Non.**

**Jereood29: Vous lui avait raconté je suppose ?**

**Bella: Bien sûr.**

**Edward: Va-tu enfin me dire comment tu as réussi à la dés-hypnotisée ?**

**Bella: D'accord, en faite je connaissais déjà Georgina Orwell. Elle avait écrit un livre **_**''Historia die hypnotica''**_** et elle y racontait toutes les techniques d'hypnoses depuis l'antiquité. Quand tu m'as dit ce qui s'est passé, je me suis souvenue d'une de cette technique.**

**Jereood29: Vous avez bien dit **_**''Historia die hypnotica'' **_**?**

**Bella: Oui.**

**Jereood29: Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler de ce livre. Bon je crois que c'est bon. Nous avons nos trois histoires, vous pouvez partir.**

**Bella: Au revoir.**

**Edward: Au revoir.**

**Jereood29: Euh...salut. Et bien, heureusement qu'eux au moins ils sont bien élevés. Bon maintenant il faut voir si le public saura deviner quelles histoires sont vraies et lesquelles ne sont que des légendes urbaines.**

_**.Note de l'auteur**__**: Dans la vraie émission cette histoire est vraie. Un petit garçon qui avait regardé l'émission d'un hypnotiseur à la télévision s'est retrouvé les mains collées au front et il à dû se faire dés-hypnotiser par téléphone. Comme plusieurs personnes à travers le monde avaient aussi été hypnotisées par mégarde, on à du faire une émission spéciale pour qu'elles redeviennent normales. L'hypnotiseur à été interdit de faire tout type d'hypnose, de télé, de radio pendant 5 ans.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors ? Avez-vous vu juste ? Où vous êtes vous fait avoir ?**

**Je pense faire un autre chapitre, si jamais vous connaissez des histoires intéressantes dites les moi. A la prochaine !**

**J29**


End file.
